Condena de Tentaciones
by NattyGarcia
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya es todo lo que Akashi Seijuurou aborrece y desea; es la osadía y sumisión mismas resguardadas en un pequeño y frágil cuerpo inmaculado que lo enloquece de lujuria. Se niega a amarlo y, sin embargo, también a olvidarlo. Por ello, anhela hasta la última gota de odio que Tetsuya sea capaz de sentir. Y solo así, tener la oportunidad de poseerlo sin peligro. AkaKuro/UA


**Kuroko Tetsuya: 0**

* * *

La avenida desborda de multitud y alboroto.

Voces ajenas se enlazan unas con otras, como murmullos indiscretos, y tejen un manto de enfadosa confusión. Son incesantes e indescifrables.

Lo incomodan y sofocan; se siente aprisionado.

Autos circulan sobre la carretera, componiendo, con el estrépito de sus motores y los furores de algún claxon perdido en el interior del tráfico, una tonada artificial, desafinada.

Una que ensordece sus oídos.

Pues prefiere la quietud que oscila entre libreros de madera antigua y el olor rústico que se desprende al pasar con suavidad las páginas de una novela clásica. Le encanta la frescura de un jardín húmedo y lozano después de una noche de lluvias y las risas dulces de niños que juegan alegres bajo una mañana serena.

Por qué disfruta de esas sencillas alegrías que entibian la sensible profundidad de su corazón.

Aún sin importar la indudable monotonía que tiñe cada uno de sus días.

La tranquilidad, de pronto, cobija su mente agotada.

Las voces enmudecen, los autos fluyen con suma lentitud.

Ya no hay más tensiones en su caminar, sin embargo, y aun con la sensación de ligereza, se detiene en la confusión de la concurrencia.

Contempla el cielo y a sus densas nubes salpicadas de un naranja centelleante; es tarde. El sol dorado arde ahora tras las siluetas oscurecidas de los edificios, sus sombras parecen extenderse a los confines del mundo.

No le gustan; son gélidos por sus fachas de acero y cristal, y ególatras por sus alturas. Resguardan tras sus muros seres ávidos de poder, dominantes y absolutistas.

Seres que jamás ha comprendido, seres que jamás comprenderá.

 _"-Sus vidas están hechas, no tienen de que preocuparse... que envidia... quiero ser como esas personas."_

Un susurro de palabras anhelantes resuena en sus memorias con la voz juvenil de Furihata-kun.

-Yo no -responde con sutileza a su recuerdo. Su mirada se desliza parsimoniosa entre nubes esponjosas, y se detiene al acariciar la imponente cúspide de un edificio distinguido. A su ojos, es solitario -Esas personas... ¿No querrán una vida como la nuestra?...

Su pregunta revolotea con el viento. Se esfuma ante el estruendo, que ha resurgido, de la avenida. No hay respuesta.

Parpadea continuamente, en un mohín de curiosidad, aun admirando la cúspide imponente.

No necesita una respuesta. Vive feliz sin ella.

Sacude suavemente su cabeza y continúa hacia el orfanato entre toscos empujones y dolorosos pisotones.

.

Los niños permanecen sumergidos en un sueño imperturbable, cálidos entre la docilidad de algunas mantas; sus labios delinean en un arco sutil, imperceptible, una irremediable sonrisa enternecida.

Esos pequeños niños sin dueños de su adoración y una infinita admiración sincera.

Pues la inocencia perdura sin mancha en sus sonrisas aun a pesar de las desdichas.

Plácidas respiraciones pululan en la compañía de platinados halos de luna que relumbran a través de la ventana, el momento se le antoja oportuno y, bajo penumbras, se encamina al umbral con ligeros pasos diminutos, procurando el silencio.

Cierra el portón sin más para enfilar por el pasillo de muros envejecidos, desteñidos por los recuerdos. Sus memorias evocan años de antaño, cuando sus propios pececitos hacían eco al deambular por ese laberinto de pisos rechinantes.

Aspira nostalgia...

Y su momento de paz se ve fragmentado por la sacudida escandalosa de un portazo furioso que parece emerger desde el umbral iluminado del recibidor, el final del corredor.

Sin consentimiento alguno, la intriga se despliega libremente, imperando las profundidades de su mente, amasando preguntas recelosas y respuestas imprecisas, improbables.

¿Visitas? No, es demasiado tarde.

¿Candidatos de adopción? No le interesa, se niega a despertar a los niños. Que vengan mañana.

¿Un ladrón? Bastante idiota al entrar por la puerta principal.

Su andar a través del pasillo es ahora presuroso.

- _Yoriko-san, de verdad lo siento, solo vengo a despedirme_ -escucha decir a Ogiwara-kun; la voz, antes madura y varonil, se quiebra en desesperación.

No comprende aquellas palabras, y le molesta.

Los tablones corroídos crujen de antigüedad bajo sus frenéticos pasos.

 _-Shigehiro-chan... ¿Qué ocurre? -_ habla Yoriko-san, a la espera ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Ogiwara-kun... -asoma su pequeño cuerpo bajo el marco, también de madera, llamando desde el umbral con un sabor de amarga angustia punzando en sus papilas. El corazón le golpetea las costillas sin vestigios de consideración.

Mucho menos comprende las razones de su propia desazón.

-Kuroko...

¿Qué es ese temor que opaca los ojos marrones de Ogiwara-kun?

El rumor de un auto se manifiesta de pronto por sobre el súbito silencio perteneciente a la incertidumbre, trae consigo la amenaza de un peligro inminente.

Aquél rumor se detiene en un segundo insospechado.

El silencio vuelve, y se aferra con expectación.

Alguien desciende del auto.

Una peculiar ansiedad cosquillea en la punta de sus dedos pálidos.

Se aproximan al pórtico en una caminata fluida y sosegada, de aires aristocráticos.

Se detienen.

Suaves toques demandan que la puerta se abierta.

Siente la necesidad de obedecer.

De nuevo, llaman a la puerta.

Percibe aquello como una orden absoluta, no hay cabida para la negación.

Y vuelven a llamar.

Como víctima de un hechizo, enfila sin contemplaciones hacia la puerta. Inquieto, extiende su delgada mano de dedos afanosos hacia la frialdad de la perilla redonda y dorada.

-Kuro-¡Kuroko! ¡No! ¡Aléjate!

Se niega rotundamente a ello.

Y gira la perilla.

Sus piernas tiemblan bajo la opresión aplastante de una presencia dominante, imponente, que emana un cuerpo vestido en finos traje y corbata.

 _Es elegante._

Se estremece al saborear con su piel esa mirada de amenazador carmesí, esa mirada depredadora de brillo cautivador.

 _Peligroso._

Se descoloca ante el imperioso deseo por enredar sus dedos entre esas sedosas hebras rojas, y tirar después de ellas en un arranque de insaciable placer, con fuerza.

 _Intimidante._

Su cuerpo no le pertenece más, un mar de sensaciones lo ha tomado.

¿Qué provoca en su corazón tales palpitaciones vehementes?

¿Qué es aquel exquisito oleaje arremetiendo contra su vientre?

¿Hacía ya tanto calor?

Se siente desfallecer.

Tiene la necesidad de tocar, probar hasta el más íntimo bocado de piel nívea.

 _Seductor._

Anhela someterse, entregar su cuerpo a la voluntad de esos poderosos brazos.

 _Intenso._

Y no comprende el porqué de tales caprichos sin fundamentos.


End file.
